Child of Light
by RandomButLoved
Summary: The darkness cloaked the light through the night like a shroud, one thicker than any clusters of cloud. There was no hope left for the people of this land, for death was to claim them at the wave of Cia's hand. She had banished the heir to the throne, never to return home. And yet the heir lived on in purgatory, for she was extraordinary. Beware this night, oh Child of Light.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

__"The sun was all ready declining and each of the trees held a premonition of the night."__

~E.M. Forster~

Child of Light

Chapter 1: The Girl

The clouds parted from above, the early morning mist caressing the land that it hung heavily above. Thick, feeble boughs of trees sliced through the fickle fog, using all energy necessary to reach down further into the earth and higher towards the sky in order to find any form of freedom under the canopy of plaguing vapour. Insects of various sizes clambered across the thousands of grains of growing saplings, ones that were barely viable, curious as nature shifted at the act of destiny coming into play.

The world was barricaded by mountains, ones drenched to the brim in vegetation and overgrowth that flooded down into the seabed of the earth beneath the crags. The dying sunlight used whatever energy it could spare to rip its way through the grey clouds that depressed themselves across the landscapes, all efforts near wasted on what should be perceived as a simple task.

Tiny birds hid away from mortal eyes, reluctant to chirp their morning tunes between species due to the negative energy that befell their home, serenaded their tense family members; eyes darting across the cast terrain surrounding them in order to gather some sense of safety from their habitats. The frigid air held nothing but the cold breath of the wind that brushed against whatever it could in hopes of freezing it down to the minute cells deep within them.

A structure stood tall like a sentinel in the far distance, water gushing down the rocks that jolted from the architecture and onto the moss and undergrowth that blossomed across the colossal arrangement. It was believed by many to have been created long ago by the frail hands of men, and had lost its power over time of disuse. However, most have come to terms with however it become so immersed in nature, and had allowed nature to take its course; carrying on with their duties, as expected of them.

The land's aura shifted suddenly, and nature was silenced by the oncoming fate.

High above the nadir of the mountains did a spark appear, almost like a blot on the canvas of destiny. It cleaved the darkness cloaking the land, radiating the symbol of hope, joy, and wisdom; sensations that did not combine into the ambience that the world wielded. The gentle explosion of light lit up the ground without hesitation, the water droplets of the rain not affecting such radiance. The rain tapped softly against the moist earth, the sphere of gorgeous light suspended in the air.

Within seconds of the light appearing, it began to travel. Shooting across the skies, the illumination traversed as much of the land as it could; from the tallest of dominating mountains to the vast depths of valleys and seas. Shadows hissed from their inky extents at the intensity that the light created, shrinking away from the daylight that was almost consumed by the skies above. The influence of the darkness hemmed the light into every corner of the land, and yet it still somehow existed.

By the time that the sphere of energy had solidified the location on which it would land to, the shadows surrounding the area had become alert and aware of its existence, spitting their venom in both pain and malice; determined to acquire the source of the problem to then overcome it. The wind suddenly changed direction without warning, nature battling valiantly against itself to create a form of balance from the change that occurred without hesitation to World Order.

The light drifted downward to a part of the land covered in woods darker than night itself no matter what time it was. High atop the treetops did an altar stand, one of the only structure made by man that destiny had cast aside; allowing it to prosper deep within the forest depths. Plants in a variety of colours dominated over the stone altar, swaying back and forth with the same happiness that had been long forgotten about in such a world. The sun seemed to shine brighter in that area too, unmistakably by design.

As soon as the sphere of energy collided with the cool stone, its potency grew until it created a gigantic column of light around the area, knocking back the vegetation and animals around them by the sheer force of fate's design. However long this reaction occurred, none could tell, though it was far too shocking to even think about the time frame before the light had died away once more. From the altar, the light still appeared in a great mass, white hot particles leaping out from the fray until there was simply no energy left for the reaction to give; leaving behind only one thing.

A body.

The human form lay gently against the cold stone, small and innocent body displayed as if they had only been put to bed after they could not sleep from the plague of nightmares. Her, it seemed, expression can calm and tranquil, as if sleep had finally come to her. While she was barefooted and wore silky white garments that flowed off of the slab, she wore a large golden crown atop her brown sleepy head. It was simple in design, a large circlet with four large spires, though the lack of decoration seemed that it was more so of a gift rather than what a leader would ever wear.

With hands folded across her stomach, she slept on, unaware of the activity surrounding her. Long brown hair bubbled over the edge of the altar, tips reaching desperately towards the stone steps beneath them. Her face was as pale as the snow that rarely reached this land, as if she was in purgatory, though the small breaths that was inhaled and exhaled spoke clearly of the opposite. A small being came from such a massive array of light, something that was both celebrated and questioned.

The sun finally broke through the clouds partially, spreading across the ground and lighting up the child's face, causing her to wake momentarily. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal pure blue orbs inside, ones innocent enough to fit her face, though filled with an age old wisdom that also strangely suited her; no matter what her own age seemed to be. Dazed from her awakening, the child carefully lifted her head up, her body with it, and scanned the terrain.

Within seconds, she came to terms with the sudden change in environment. Her eyes widened in alarm, forcing her turn her head downward towards her hands in order to pinch herself. Her pale, rosy lips parted in awe as her eyes followed curiosity, forcing her body upright into a seated position. Rubbing her thumbs across her fingers, the girl swung her small legs elegantly over the edge of the altar, colour fading further from her skin at the incredible sight before her.

"What am I seeing?" She questioned herself aloud, voice barely above a whisper. Her voice sounded as if the child it belonged to was around the age of twelve, though there was an unknown sense of wisdom also tied into her voice that spoke otherwise. "I surely must be dreaming..."

What she did not know, however, was that she certainly was not dreaming.

* * *

__Great Friday, Aprillis 18th, 1895  
Golden Palace, North Termina__

"Father, you must desist! Do you not understand what will become of this?" The Duke released a deep sigh upon his daughter's harsh protests, dark eyes flickering towards the ticking clock atop the bedside table, the rich golden designs glimmering against the lights dangling from the large chandelier. The Duke, his heart heavy, reluctantly clicked the door shut behind him, turning fully to his daughter. She stared deep into her reflection in the mirror atop her vanity, eyes reflecting embers as her anger flared and died at once.

He glanced over to the dying fireplace resting against the right wall, a large screen beside it when his daughter was to change in privacy, begging that his wife was standing before it; readying to aid him in handling a situation that he was not able to handle as well as she could have done. Nonetheless, he was the only one who could do such a thing at the time, meaning that he had no choice whether he wanted his wife there or not; she wasn't going to be.

The Duke forced his limbs into movement, crossing the thick oak flooring, across the plush tapestry that lay atop the floor underneath the large bed, and over to where his daughter stood before the vanity; painted and bejewelled for the evening's events. The candelabra that had been lit on the vanity twinkled at his movement, casting distorted shadows up the light walls that hungered for the flames to be snuffed out.

His daughter was sickened at her sight, almost as irritated by her complexion as she was towards her father. The stiff bodice hugged against her small chest without providing much comfort for her, the cream silk flooding over her feet and onto the ground with golden embroidery to guide the way. Jewels dangled elegantly around her painted neck, though she detested every single one despite how much they were each worth.

The Duke hung his hand above her shoulder, fingers desperate to brush against her dark hair that had been scraped back into a tight bun, tufts of luscious hair draped downward to frame her face. He chose instead to rest his palm atop her shoulder, even if she flinched at the action. "Zelda, my dear, all day you have acted so queer." He whispered to her softly, frowning a little. "Your mother passed on but two years ago. Fate has smiled down upon us, is that not so?"

"I __refuse__ to dub that woman with the same title as Mother." Zelda clarified with an irritated tone, avoiding the gaze that followed her form in the mirror. "It will be neither you nor I who she chooses to smother, but this great Kingdom that will suffer!" The Duke's eyes narrowed as his daughter left this side, working her way from his grasp with little effort, holding his tongue before he could allow any regrettable words to slip. His dark eyes intently bored in the back of his daughter's skull as she stood at the base of her bed, collapsing onto the chaise longue before her.

A pregnant silence ensued as the Duke attempted to wrack his brain for the correct words and tone to use, realising sooner rather than later that it proved to be rather difficult. He forced his tongue into motion before too much time could pass, directing his gaze to the tall window that allowed all to look out onto the great Kingdom that was drenched in the shadow of night. "Daughter, do not speak in such a tone. Who imparted such words of the throne?"

Zelda clasped her hands in her lap, head hung in guilt. She had not meant to let such words slip, neither in such a tone to the man who she loved dearly. "It was the Augur, the Prophet, Father. He is able to disclose more information to me over any scholar." She explained quietly, unable to muster the courage necessary to meet the gaze of her own father. "He prophesised calamity at that vile woman's hand, one that few could ever prevent."

The Duke stared at his daughter in a sudden sense of alarm. In every generation, there would be one Prophet chosen by the Creators of the Earth (known as the Augur), and was their duty to proclaim their title to the ruler of the land at the time. Any who claimed such a role within a web of lies would be punished severely, some rulers horrid or brave enough to kill them, and the one who was the Prophet of the generation would have ties to the Royal Family formatted in order to communicate with ease in case danger ever loomed over the horizon.

They were never wrong.

"Zelda, my dear." The Duke sat himself beside his daughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, a sensation of calm washing through his veins. "When did you speak with the Seer?" His daughter, wisely, did not choose to respond, leaving the Duke at a broken path. His world eternally came back to duty or desire, and was forever a duel road that ran parallel to each other; never to join, never to separate. The problem was: which path would he choose?

It was the Duke's duty for his Kingdom, and for his people, to rid any rogue from the throne before any catastrophic events could occur. His choices would most commonly return to duty, as it was what the Creators had instructed him to do ever since he was coronated, though there was a tiny voice at the back of his mind that called out to him; beckoned him to rebel. He cared for this woman more than anything or anyone else, for she was far too close to the previous Duchess to call many differences.

Duty or desire? And sadly, it was time for destiny to take its course in its unpredictable way.

The Duke finally exhaled, turning his daughter by her shoulders so that their gazes would evenly meet. "There is a time in your life where you may stand between the threshold of duty or desire, and a decision must be made." His daughter tilted her head, understanding his words but not the meaning behind them until he added: "And you may guide this fate with this choice, but it is the ultimately the Creators who decide, and you must stay sane." It took many minutes for Zelda to intake the information, and by that time her father had made to stand. "We must return to the company below. They expect—"

"I feel sick." Zelda cut in suddenly, twisting her neck away from her father so that he could not see the sorrowful realisation embedded deep in her eyes. She had come to her senses, accepting that he had chosen the wrong path in life; and she could not permit herself to admit it aloud, nor could she attempt to change it without an effect. Destiny had taken the reigns risky with both hands, and torn the father that she had once known into a new torrent of madness. "I cannot stay so long in a room with air so thick."

He had chosen desire, one that was but an illusion to him.

Before the Duke could react in any way, there was a knock at the door. Despite her mind's protest, Zelda followed her father's eyes towards the door, heart twisting as the one she detested appeared. She slipped through the door with a distorted elegance, violet eyes glistening with desire; something that the Duke had chosen. Her garments were sown of material extracted from the darkest depths of despair, skin too fair and white in contrast to such clothing. Large feathers spiralled out around her neck, framing her face in such a way that submerged her in shadow. A thin veil covered her face so that she could not be seen, but her burning orbs of passion remained to illuminate the darkness.

"Our company is questioning your absence, Daphnes. The maids had guided me to you." She sauntered further into the room, intently watching the Duke. She barely noticed his distressed daughter behind him, bright blue eyes welling slightly with tears of sadness and hatred. "Will the both of you be arriving too?" The Duke the few steps to return to his bride's side, taking her gloved hand into his own; pressing his lips against the smooth material.

"My dear, sweet Cia..." The Duke swung back to his daughter, daring her to object underneath the corruption of his wife's influence. "Pyramus and Thisbe is to play." He coaxed, determined to bring his daughter into a wonderful celebration filled with love and an atmosphere of moving on. His deceased wife had hoped for him to remarry before she passed away, even if it was necessary to in such a society. Therefore it gave the Duke a sense of carrying on her legacy by being the ruler that both she and his subjects expected him to be. "It is your favourite after all. We may recite the play together, what do you say?"

At first, Zelda wanted nothing more than to scream her objections immediately. Firstly, it was to go against how she was supposed to act, which was wrong in many senses of the word. Furthermore, to insult the woman who was to become her step mother was also a pathway that fate was attempting to ward her away from, for she was to spend the rest of her life with the woman no matter what she was to say about it. But mostly, she could not upset her father, who was too deeply in love to realise that he had misplaced his heart.

Her choice had been made for her, causing her to sigh softly, wipe the growing tears from her eyes, and rise onto her feet. "Very well, I shall join you." She finally relinquished. "Though expect me to retire early, for I have been lately feeling rather blue." Neither the Duke nor his wife cared for the latter comment, releasing true and fake smiles towards the younger girl before swaying further on ahead without her, the Duke's heart lost.

"O Sisters three..." The Duke's daughter whispered aloud as she draped her veil over her head, placing her circlet atop her skull, reciting Thisbe's final lines aloud in hopes of the Creators hearing such a plea. "Come, come to me." She clasped one her hand into tight fists despite the gloves that she wore, casting her gaze upwards to the ceiling as she placed the other hand against the door; ignoring Thisbe's dialogue. "In two days shall this witch be coronated on such a date, but please... do not allow my Father to be sealed to such a fate! She will destroy this land, my Father with it. Creators, I beg of you, do not let my cries be left too late!"

* * *

Zelda stared up at the painting of her mother, the fire within the mantelpiece crackling wildly behind her. She was born from a mysterious Duchess, one who had passed away from sickness but two years before at the age of forty three; but a sapling in the works. She was a pure leader, known mostly for her charity work and pushes for laws on equality and rights for certain groups who did not have them. Despite this, there was little time to mourn over her death before the Duke was pushed to remarry, something that only made Zelda weep more.

The portrait of her mother was one of the last physical objects left of her, the golden frame scuffed slightly at the edges from time. While Zelda had inherited her father's darker hair, her mother's bright flowing blonde hair a rarity, the Duke's daughter held the same piercing eyes that the deceased Duchess still held in the painting, ones that dared to speak when no one else found the courage to. They shone brighter than any star, sun, or moon, and were the glittering ray of hope that had been passed onto the Duchess's daughter.

On the table beneath the grand painting lay a golden crown. While it was a crown that she was near forbidden to wear while performing her royal duties, it was a crown that her father had bestowed upon her when she was young so that not all headdresses of hers would "carry negative memories". She preferred this crown to any other, for the four spires that rose high into the air were simply decorated with a singular jewel on each, other smaller jewels dotted around the base of the tiara; the word "faux" carved inside of it.

No matter what the word physically meant, it would never be "fake" to her.

The celebrations continued beneath her feet, Zelda retreating to her room once the players had performed to them, excusing herself due to illness. Her father had been concerned, of course; although Zelda quickly brushed him off because of her sheer desperation to be free for a few hours, even a few minutes. It had been no later than an hour since she had pardoned herself, the cool silence of her room sheer bliss.

Even though the cheers of the company beneath her boomed into the room, blocking out the sounds had become subconscious to her. Before freeing herself from the confinements of her clothing, she placed both gloved palms on either side of the crown before her, staring up at her mother's portrait with a sad smile. Still watching the painting intently, the Duke's daughter plucked the crown from the desk and placed it atop her head, replacing it over the tiara that she was forced to wear earlier.

"I will make you proud, Mother." She soothed softly, daring to caress her mother's image gently. "I promise not to replace you with any other." On that, Zelda stepped away from the table in order to slip behind the screen on the other side of the room, taking a moment to breathe before starting to undress herself. She had no intention of returning to the party below, and showing those who entered that she meant it was simple enough with her night gown for an attire.

She only removed her crown for a few moments in order to remove the veil from her face. She would have been more than happy to have taken it off as soon as she had returned to her quarters, though if her handmaidens had appeared and seen the tears streaking her skin, then her independence would be shortly lived. Discarding of her covering, she slipped free of her tight clothing and shoes, a tiny smile tugging at her lips as relaxation coursed through her body.

And yet, Zelda paused when a voice suddenly grabbed her attention.

"Your Grace!" Zelda's ears pricked upright at the sound of the familiar voice, halting as she continued to strip free of the bindings of her clothing that adorned her body for such a "celebration". Becoming alert of who was the person who belonged to the voice, Zelda quickly slipped into a simple white night gown decorated slightly with gold at the end of the short sleeves and the hem. She wrapped a cloak around her frail body, hurrying towards the glass paned doors beside her mother's painting, stepping out onto the small gallery that connected to her room; thick vines plaguing the stone along the walls that formed the Palace's structure.

A burst of activity from the wind threw her backwards by a step, though Zelda pushed through the cold night air and placed her hands against the stone before her, scanning the horizon. The waning gibbous moon winked down at her, the stars scattered across the sea of purple waters twinkling back down at her. The lighter colours of fading twilight highlighted the mountains that spread themselves across the horizon, small towns and villages sparkling with a humble light.

"Your Grace!" The voice repeated again, catching her attention once more. The Duke's daughter tilted her head downward to the Palace Gardens beneath her feet, the cobbles free of any form of overgrowth that attempted to pall it. Torches hung from the towering walls surrounding the Palace, ones that prevented her from escaping at any point in time, crackling so loudly that it sliced through the chocking silence. Shimmers of armour from the guard on night patrols cast shadows across the Gardens, their protection stretching far across the Palace grounds.

Zelda caught a shadow in the purgatory of darkness, one that almost blended in too much for her to recognise. However, after so many meetings that began in such a way, she had become used to the figure's voice and greetings. "Augur, what brings you to the Palace Gardens on such a fine evening?" She called down, making sure that she was quiet enough not to alert the guards in such a way. "I thought that you would be in the Citadel praying, as this is a strange time to be leaving."

The Prophet barely allowed himself time to think before he responded. "There is no time." He began softly, eyes glowing in the dark. "The Duke's partner has barred me from your room, and there is an urgent matter that I must inform you." Despite the urgency in his tone, he gestured to the heavy vines attached to the wall; ones that Zelda had insisted were to stay due to their "appeal"; though they were far from it. "May I?"

The Duke's daughter allowed a smile to tug at her lips, pulling her cloak further around her form. "You may." Although she should never allow another into her room in such a way, there was a special connection between her and the Prophet that no one could fully understand and did not dare to split up; so the rules did not always apply to them. The news of Cia blocking all from entering her room was concerning, yet Zelda did not permit herself to think about such a woman in her situation.

As the Prophet set himself against the broad set of vines, Zelda removed herself from the gallery and stepped back into her room, immediately feeling the soft heat against her cool skin. Dissatisfied at her immodest dress, she slipped behind a large screen on the other side of her room once more at the groaning of vines grew in volume and intensity. She darted behind the tall shield as footsteps sounded behind her, searching for a mantle that suited her more comfortably.

"I do apologise for speaking with you in such a way." She remarked as her cloak fell from her shoulders, relieving much weight from her body. "But I... have a sense of dignity that I must maintain, shall we say. I am sure that you would understand, Augur." There was a light chuckle in response, and nothing more. Moments passed before the Duke's daughter draped a much lighter covering around her body, her bare toes sticking out slightly at the bottom.

Stepping back out into the light, she finally appeared before the Prophet. He was only a year or so older than her, though towered over her as if he was much older, the age old expression that constantly followed his blue eyes reinforcing his old Soul. He still wore the faded green tunic that had been bestowed upon him since the day of his Awakening, light leggings tucked into brown boots that were dotted with dirt that was never shed onto the clear floors of the Palace grounds.

"I understand, Your Grace." He responded calmly, looking her straight in the eye. "Though I would like to ask for you to call me by my real name, even if it is out of place. I wish to hold onto who I am as well as who I am expected to be, if this pleases you." Zelda studied him for a long time, unsure of what else to say or do other than direct her way towards him. His eyes shone with unease, but it was the duty of the Duke's daughter to remove it as fast as possible.

"Very well... Link." It was almost a struggle to use his real name, and created an air of tense relief as soon as she said it. The two visibly relaxed, the Duke's daughter proposing for them to take a seat on the chaise longue that she and her father had conversed on only hours before. The Prophet took it gratefully, sitting down as far away as he could so that he would not make either of the uncomfortable. "Now, what message did you wish to relay to me? You cannot be caught here, no matter who you may be."

He nodded simply, clasping his hand in his lap. "I have been bestowed another prophecy by the Creators. What has been prophesised leaves me in a negative awe." Zelda leaned closer, a sense of urgency in her regal stance. The Prophets were never wrong, or never had been, meaning that any message from the Creators was to be as clear as day; and danger was building on the horizon. His tone deepened in misery. "They showed the land of Termina with water lapping at our feet, doomed to drown if Cia takes Termina's seat."

Zelda was barely able to hold back a scream of panic, a hearty gasp ripping free from her lungs instead. Before it could register, she raced out onto the gallery attached to her room, head snapping over to Western Termina where the Zora Dam stood tall, holding the Kingdom's largest supply of water; even more than Lake Hylia's. Chills nipped at her fingers as they gripped the stone, teeth chewing menacingly at her lip to stop them from quivering as her eyes heated. She had seen Cia's black heart from the very beginning, although it seemed that it was only her and Link who saw it.

"Gods, why do you curse us like this?" Zelda cried out, facing the dark skies above illuminated with stars and the dying moon. Movement sounded behind her, and yet she was far too caught up in such a revelation to care. "Why have you chosen to send our doom towards us at a flick of your wrist? Send us mercy, not destruction!" A faint hand touched a shoulder, snapping her free from the web of her daze with a gasp. She whirled around, meeting Link's even gaze with glittering hate. "When did you see this?"

He tightened his grasp around her shoulder, even if he shouldn't be touching her, willing her to calm down. "But mere hours ago when I was praying in the Citadel." He explained softly, removing his palm and moving into the space beside her, staring out at the world around them, turning to the Duke's daughter with a steeled resolve. "We cannot lose hope so briskly, for there will be no calamity if we destroy Cia's dark spell. We are the last hope of this land. No matter what we must do, we must stop Cia and her evil designs, even if it leads to a final stand! We have a duty to the Creators and to each other to see this until the very end."

__The Creators who mean to destroy us__, a voice in Zelda's mind breathed in retaliation, but she did not allow herself to let it slip free from her tongue. Without hesitation, she took his hand gently, causing him to ultimately glance up in shock. "I will fight with you, but only if you with fight with me too." Their hearts and minds grew in solid resolve. "We will remove Cia from the throne before she can sit atop it, and I will restore Father to his senses. We must ready the offences!" They stood tall as they returned their gazes to the great land of Termina before them, hands never unlocking until the very end.

The two had extremely little time before maids appeared at random intervals, querying Zelda's well being on behalf of the Duke, to which Link was forced into hiding as she warned them away; clarifying that she was well, though the thought of being around so many people prompted the thought of sickness near immediately. No matter how much time had passed, time meant nothing to the two of them, knowing that saving the land that they had a duty to protect needed every single second of their time.

Ideas and rebellious plans fluttered in hushed tones across the night, neither of them willing to give up on any idea despite how absurd some of them may have been. They explored as many of Link's prophecies as he could recall, determined to discover any hidden messages that the Creators may have left behind in order to purge the curse that Cia was about to spread across this land that did not belong to any of time. They were not going to stop until they were ready to oppose Cia and her dark designs.

That was, until the Duke's daughter was forced into bed by the orders of her father. While Zelda knew that she could continue her plans with the Prophet so long as no one checked on her, she also knew that doing so would jeopardise everything that they had strived for in the evening. So, despite their reluctant attitudes, the two of them stood on the gallery that they had met on earlier, embracing tightly through fear rather than thanks.

"I will continue to pray throughout the night." Link explained, kneeling before the Duke's daughter. "I will not rest until the Creators are able to shed more hope in the way of light." Zelda swallowed thickly, motioning for him to rise onto his feet, her mind elsewhere. " Your Grace, do not despair. Destiny will always find its way, even through the throne's heir." Nodding, Link moved to take a firm hold of the vines before the Duke's daughter grabbed his arm, jerking him back to her side; eyes shining with sorrow.

"Do not drain your strength, Link. Out of the two of us, you are the one who is able to think." She mumbled soothingly, continuing to hold his arm with renewed strength. He smiled a little, shaking his head in disagreement, yet Zelda did not sit idle, tone growing in strength. "We must stay sane; otherwise our efforts will only lead to further pain." She took his cheek into her free hand, pressing her rosy lips against his skin tenderly, eyes glowing as she moved away. "As selfish as it is, I cannot lose you. You are my last hope, my only companion. You are my Champion."

On that, Zelda stepped away, permitting Link to finally leave. He smiled once, honey coloured hair lit up in the moonlight. "You are the first and only to reset the sadness within my heart, and is my duty to serve you. I will eternally owe you, therefore I must do everything that I can to serve you and follow what your heart believes for you to do." He bowed once to her, crossing a hand over his heart. "Our destines have been bound in past, present, and future. Together we may mend this land and change fate's suture."

Before Zelda could even distinguish a reaction, Link had swung himself bodily over the edge, clambering down the thick set of vines and into the darkness beneath; out of her gaze. For however long after, the Duke's daughter continued to watch the Palace Gardens and the world outside of it, desperate to catch a glimpse of him as he made his way towards the Citadel. She could not find him, although, and was soon forced back into the confinements of her room.

The only thing left behind from their conversation was a white carnation that Link had plucked from the Gardens before he arrived at Zelda's balcony.

That night Zelda had gone to sleep, the fire burned down low. While it was hours before she could break free of her restless sleeping and fall into the world of rest, she had caught a chill that spread throughout her body; choosing to ignore it instead. Fate, volatile as it was, took advantage of the blossoming ignorance and twisted destiny in a cruel way, leaving her skin as cold as snow before the sun's rays billowed upward from the horizon.

Her sleep was not diseased with dreams or nightmares, although a land of blackness that she could not search nor navigate. Nothing of her father appeared before her, not even the vile woman he had chosen to marry; cackling through the dark void. The Prophet did not appear, despite Zelda's concerns for his constant activity while she slept on. Nonetheless, the rain poured down that night, the candles flickering wildly around the painting of Zelda's mother; casting horrid shadows across her room and the portrait itself.

At dawn they had found her, the morning mist plaguing the entire Kingdom of Termina. Despite the calming atmosphere, the sun ceased to shine in the same way that it had done before, silently crying at the thought of the twirl of fate. Clouds clotted together, defending the land from the sea of water that was about to befall their fair Kingdom, causing the people of Termina to rise with a lack of spring in their step; eyes narrowed down to the floor at such a change in World Order.

Her handmaidens had found her first, screaming out for anyone and everyone to come to terms with what they had found. By the time that the Duke had appeared, his new bride at his side, they all stared at the small girl; seemingly asleep. Her face was vacant, the light inside of her snuffed out. Her father and wept and pleaded for aid from the Creators, but it was them who permitted for such an act to occur. There could be no doubt about what had happened, the news spreading like wildfire.

For all intents and purposes, Zelda was dead.

The land's Prophet had been summoned less than an hour later, appearing at high speed at the sound of urgency in the Palace that spoke even to the Citadel and beyond. The Creators had shown him nothing that night other than a pale hand falling limp, hanging in death as a white carnation fell from their hand; the pure and innocent petals stained with blood from a vicious attack. All in the Palace were weeping at the news, news that Link did not know of until he burst into the room of the Duke's daughter; one that the doctor was leaving from with a pale expression.

There was no sight of blood inside, nor even the sight of an attack that he had seen. Zelda lay in the bed, looking as if angels had lead her into the realm of rest; one that he had not been to throughout the night in the Citadel. As he shuffled closer, more and more was revealed to him. The door onto the gallery was still ajar from the evening before, drawing in a breeze perfumed with the smell of Termina's luscious fields dotted with wildflowers, the sun's dying rays barely flooding in through the tall windows.

One hand of the Duke's daughter lay strewn across her stomach, delicate hair arranged elegantly around her head like the crown that she was to wear the day that she became Queen; a title that would never be bestowed upon her. Her other hand hung over the side of the bed, the white carnation that he had left behind for her laying softly against the floor underneath her pale hand; unmoved by all who had come to see her.

In the doorway, Cia watched as the Prophet knelt down before the flower, lips curling skyward as he plucked the bloodless flower from the floor, crying softly into it; her two daughters Kali and Leilah grinning beside her. In that singular moment, there was nothing else in her way but the Prophet, and he was easy to dispose of in such a state. She had been banished a long time ago, however there was nothing left to do such a thing again. She was going to prove to the Creators that discarding of her was the worst mistake that they would ever make, no matter how much blood was shed.

And yet, despite what the people of Termina had been shown to believe, Zelda was not entirely lost to the ages. Once upon a time, in the land that purgatory claimed to hold onto bitterly, she awoke in a strange land instead. Without the love of her father, or the determination of her Augur, the Duke's daughter awoke in the Lost Kingdom that was the harbinger of the flood at the wave of Cia's hand. There was no hope in Termina, but it festered in the land of purgatory.

In the land of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2: The Firefly

_**Author's Note:**_ This has been a long gap between updates, and yet this is a rather short chapter. Anyway, I would just like to mention the fact that I have altered Chapter 1 a little. _Hyrule has not changed, however Eden has changed to "Termina" for ease of reference, and the names of Cia's daughters have also changed._

_**Extra Note:**_ Time is different in Hyrule compared to Termina, and moves along by months before a day passes in Termina; however dates do not matter as much to the story.

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

~Helen Keller~

Child of Light

Chapter 2: The Firefly

_Quintus 28th, 1914  
Dominus Forest, Central Hyrule_

Zelda was crying.

As soon as she had first awoken in the strange and decaying world, she was terrified. Her blood had been chilled, heart turned to ice, eyes devoid of life; lost of all colour and crystal blue. Only her Soul existed, and even then it was far too close to being snuffed out. Her hands shook with sheer fear, skin as cold as snow. She sat huddled against the altar, her back cringing at how cold the stone was against her spine. She had no idea how long she had been there, nor did she care about it, even with the rain dampening her hair closer to her face.

"There is something working in the shadows." She whispered to herself, her sound producing a small veil of mist that brushed up against her skin, creating a tingling sensation of heat momentarily before fading away once more. "Things are not what they seem. I do not like this... this _dream_." The fragrance of the forest filled her lungs, smells of vegetation saturating her nose from the moss plaguing the rocks around her. It used to hold comfort from the confinements of the Golden Palace, though it seemed that it was a harsh reminder that she was too far away from there now.

Without warning, a gust of wind suddenly tore against her side, catapulting another wave of rain to lash against her body. She turned inward on herself, shaking with cold with numb fingers. _It is just a dream..._ She attempted to coax herself, though she found that there was little avail from the voice in her mind tat replicated her own tone. _Nothing but an unconscious stream. I shall wake soon enough._ But nothing could even try and console her, for there was no hope in such a bleak land.

_Hope..._

_"My dear..."_ Zelda's eyes suddenly flew open at the voice penetrating her ears, and a wave of adrenaline coursing through her veins before she could even register it. Her Father's voice cut straight through and form of melancholy, startling her senses into high alert. Body moving at its own command, Zelda rose to her feet and searched along the tall treetops that seemed frozen in time.

"P-Papa?" She could not surpass a light laugh bubbling from her lips, another cloud of chill passing from her mouth as another bout of rain collapsed atop her. His voice radiated out from all directions, though there was only one way to descent from the altar. Ignoring the chill against her feet from the stone, the Duke's daughter set her resolve down so that it was unshakable. "Hold your ground, and I shall run far!"

Eyes falling onto the steps circling down the tall settlement holding the altar, Zelda flew down the steps before her, spiraling through thick and muffling layers of fog; desperate to hear her Father's voice again. She had no hope when she came to realise that she did not wake from such a dream immediately, and the sheer soothing tone of her parent was more than enough to stimulate her deep courage and determination to persevere until she returned to her only parent living.

Leaping down the last few steps by herself, Zelda stumbled slightly at the force against her legs as well as the sudden change in terrain at her feet. The cobbles of steps drained out into uneven, rocky forest floor. The lean trees bent abnormally around her, the hand of destiny forcing them to their roots and onto the ground, wielding no leaves to support them; any of the leaves scattered across the crags at her feet, dead.

Due to the low lying branches and light barely filtering in through the trees, an eerie green light danced across the fog masking those that waited in the shadows. She raced down the thin and narrow routes, bare feet slapping against the floor so briskly that were almost covered up by the pattering of rain. Thorns and sharp branches twisted outwards, slicing at her fair skin as she dashed through the woods, unaware of hooting from unknown creatures in the distance.

"Father!" She called out fruitlessly, desperate to hear his voice, if only once more to wake her from this nightmare. "Father, please wake me from this slumber!"

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Zelda tripped on an upturned root and collapsed into the damp, dark soil beneath her, but she did not stop. The world rose above her as she fell, however she grunted and reverted back onto her toes within a fraction of a second, a wave of wet soil that sat on the rocks flying skyward as she sped up once more, continuing down the pathway in the direction of the Duke's call. The moon could not peek through the branches, unable to light the way, and yet she carried on with more strength and determination of any Hero.

In the back of her mind, she noticed how still the air felt against her skin, even as the ground and slow breeze numbed every nerve in her body. At the thought reverberating throughout her brain, Zelda slowed into a halt, shoulders slumping forwards as oxygen was ripped from her lungs in ragged gasps. How long she had been running for was completely unknown, though it seemed as if the forest was opening out into a much more cavernous and natural area, as if the word of man could only stretch so far.

"Woods darker than night." Zelda breathed as she took in such sights, taking hesitant steps forwards. "Shadows lost of light..." Pushing her aching, stiff limbs forwards, the Duke's daughter rested her palm against the creaking tree trunk beside her, allowing her eyes to flutter shut so that she could focus deeply. "I must find his voice. To work out of this darkness, I have little choice." Her eyes continued to scan the land surrounding her, picking out every molecule present in order to find what she desired.

It took little time before she acquired what she needed: a way forward through the dense forest.

A bright green hue, one sickly an unnatural, guided Zelda's feet towards a group of caverns that molded into the dark greenery around her, submerged in so much vegetation that it was nearly left out of sight. Curious, the Duke's daughter edged her way closer to the caves and forced herself inside. While she believed that the land around her was dark, the green hue of the cavern faded away, plunging her into blackness.

She gasped without warning, though immediately retracted the sound as well as she could. "Only small children scare." She scolded, curling her hand into a tight fist and ground it into her palm, even if it still shook from the cold. "It is simple: I should not care." Entering deeper into the cavern, murky waters rose to her shins, forcing Zelda to wade through such piles of impurities in order to find her way to freedom.

Numerous times did she call for her Father, even her Augur at times, although neither of their voices responded. The Duke's daughter constantly prayed for any form of light to aid her, though none arrived as she leaned heavily against the cavern walls to guide her through the thick water. Plants and dying laves rustled as her hands caught what grew out of the water, the rocks consistently shifting at her feet. The cavern seemed rather small, for light was beginning to appear in the far distance, though it couldn't have felt farther away.

A snort elicited a cry from Zelda without warning, and she spun around in surprise. Mammalian grunts sent clouds of air into her face, the stench created forcing the Duke's daughter to twist her head away. Before her, lit only by the dimly lit plants at her feet, was a wolf like creature grey in colour with piercing eyes as well as an arched back that was an intimidating sight. Swallowing thickly, Zelda hesitated as she stepped back cautiously.

_They cannot hurt me, not in my mind_, she thought to herself, not even daring to say it aloud. _Although it seems that they do not seem kind._ Her back suddenly hit a minute crag in the cave, causing her breath to become lodged in her throat. The creature panted, barred teeth dripping with water and other liquids, presumably blood. Zelda calmly rose her foot up the rocky wall behind her, making sure that the creature did not pounce at any sudden movements.

_Now is the time to strike..._ Her chest constricted as she inhaled, wasting another fraction of a second before throwing herself upward and clambering up the crag. The creature howled a battle cry and jumped after her, snarling and snapping its teeth at her frail feet. It managed to catch at her nightgown, ripping a shard of the material from the hem of the dress before Zelda had vanished from sight, not even stopping at the summit of the ledge, racing towards the illuminated exit ahead of her.

She stumbled out of the cavern, the forest opening back up into the decaying world around her. The trees still hung dangerously low, blotting out as much light as it physically could. The clouds were shot down from the sky and hugged the ground at Zelda's feet as she rested momentarily, unable to resist glancing at the cavern that she had ran through with every decreasing growl that radiated out, the gentle padding of paws fading away minutes later.

Spotting a larger tree in the distance, something compelled the Duke's daughter to acquire high ground. Picking herself onto her feet, Zelda shuffled towards the tree before her, the roof of the cavern holding vegetation that draped near her face. Testing the thick vines spiraling around the tall trunk, the Duke's daughter hoisted herself up into the entanglements of the tree, one of the few that actually held leaves. Twisting her body around the boughs, it did not take long before she reached the top of the tree.

The treetops surrounding her were not all on the same level, meaning that she was permitted to see through some partings between the dead trees. Against the midnight material of night did stitches of stars twinkle, the gibbous moon (the same night that the prophecy of the flood was revealed to her) shining brighter than ever before. Turning her head, she noticed the altar peaking high over the land, and numerous other settlements across the forest, though there seemed to be one structure in a clearing that seemed to literally glow more than any other part; it enticed her.

Something sparked at her senses, making them tingle as she descended down the tree once more, her direction set. "My dream is formed of frigid air." Zelda mused as she climbed over the cavern that she had searched through, using snapped branches to aid her climb. "Dark spirits fly, I know not where..." Tiny orbs began to scatter about the rocky pathway, drawn in by the presence of the Duke's daughter. She smiled and rose her hand to cup one of the many present, even if it merely flew away; frightened.

Sliding down the moist path, Zelda came to note how curious charms began dangling from the trees around her. Spiders hissed and spat their venom from their resides high above her, plaguing the land where life seemed to thrive and flourish in before. A home stood in the background, hidden away by plant life, however it seemed that both that home as well as other facilities such as a well were broken and unusable; overgrowth diseased the wooden beams supporting the wilting building.

And yet, it was not the house that drew the Duke's daughter in, but the tree beside it. Surrounded by a mound of mossy rocks, it was the only tree that actually bloomed, and with it hundreds of bright pink flowers like a Cherry Blossom. It grew tall, seemingly unaffected by death that surrounded such a world through the green hue that blanketed the floor. The tree spiked at her brain, bringing back memories of a time much forgotten. Zelda dashed towards the tree, tears stinging at the edges of her eyes.

_"Look at the beautiful sky..."_

_"Mama, I want to fly."_

She collapsed at the base of the tree, clutching at her eyes as a stab of fear radiated out from her heart. The scarring memories struck her mind and heart, forcing her to endure a past that she did not want to remember, and yet held ever so close to her. "No! Wake up, wake up! Papa, where are you?" She sobbed, holding her body close as the rain lightened a little. "Nightmare let me wake. My heart shall break..."

Out of her eyesight, a spark of light burst free from the boughs of the tree. From this, a tiny sprite appeared from within the branches and floated down towards the Duke's daughter. Her breath hitched when it brushed against her neck, and she proceeded to pull her hands away from her face. "Who... who spoke?" Dragging herself to her feet, she inspected the sprite as it spiraled up her body.

Holding her palm out, it landed in her hand. "I did. Shake the dew from your eyes before mold grows; that's common sense."

Zelda tilted her head, removing her hand. The sprite dropped a little, though did not fall to the ground suddenly. "A firefly that speaks advice?" She scoffed, shaking her head with a smile "Whatever food I ate must have been too dense." The sprite giggled as the rain continued to fall, soaking the ground with its power. "What an extraordinary dream that I stand in now, next I will see a cow!"

It smiled down at her, the prospect of her words warming its heart. "Food sounds good but I am lost. Ever heard of a "Zelda"."

Her grin widened as she clasped her hands together, the sun barely peeking through the dark clouds above them. "Why, Sir, she is me!" Her smile continued as she took at seat at the base of the tree, the sprite following her down and landing atop her knees.

"Both "Sir" and "she"? A split aura." It mused, causing the face of the Duke's daughter to contort.

"Cease your foolishness at once." She growled, knocking the sprite from her knee lightly. It crashed against the floor, but was quick to rise and fly back into Zelda's face. "I'm... sorry." She muttered, although didn't sound as sincere because of her cracking voice and constant sniffing. "I am Zelda. I am she."

The sprite's eyes widened without warning, and became rather excited. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" The spirit jumped high into the air, beckoning the Duke's daughter towards the way ahead. Zelda had not been described to it, although the aura radiating out from her was strange. It was brighter than anything it has seen before, mostly because it had been born in a time of darkness and chaos. "Follow me. A lady waits. Hair as long as a forest stream, with skin like moths and gleaming eyes.

"A Seer?" Zelda cried with happiness, rising to her feet with a sudden burst of speed. "She will know the way out of this dream!"

And so the sprite flew onward, eager to help the one that it had set out to find. In the far distance, a large shadow dominated in the distance, shaking the ground with ever step that it took, filtering between the thin, towering trees that cut through the clouds. It stepped through large large in the far world beyond, then faded into the blackness of night. While Zelda nor the sprite saw it, the shadow saw them, a smile tugging at its rugged lips.

Following the sprite down the pathway before her, the roots at the bases of the trees still even more present. Curious charms hung from the trees above her, the amount of them increasing to such an extent that Zelda had to stop and pluck one from the trees above her. The sprite, noticing that the Duke's daughter had halted, spun around and hovered before her. "They are confessions left from those who have traveled across these paths. Hopefully they haven't suffered from any form of wrath."

Zelda, holding one charm in particular, read it aloud. "_The centuries had been unkind to us, __Gods forgotten in the white temples fade. Under the lidded eyes the palace sits, frayed, doors closed, behind bleached rooms gathering dust. __The gilded throne's gleam muted by dull rust_." Tilting her head, she was ready to question what it meant, however her sprite had flown on ahead, not expecting her to read it aloud, forcing Zelda to tie the charm back onto the tree before rushing off after it.

"Come along, Zelda, we have little time to spare!"

She sighed a little, speeding up greatly. "Wait until I tell Father about this night..." More mushrooms begin to multiply across the ground in a multitude of colours that were almost alien to the Duke's daughter, the trees becoming even more twisted and distorted than they all ready were. As Zelda continued down the pathway, light was continued to be blotted out until all that she had left to guide her way was the light of her guide and the glowing charms dangling before her.

The largest tree yet spiraled into view, one with more lights (ones that looked rather like fruits) and charms hanging from its thick boughs as if to ward off evil spirits. They guided the two of them towards the tree, and while it drew them off of the intended pathway, the Duke's daughter was willing to do such a thing due to her curiosity. The sprite gazed into the distance, spotting the path before them.

"The path's right over this tree!" It cried as Zelda walked towards the tree, dragging her hands across the charms and gasping in shock when they emitted even more particles of a variety of colours.

"But I cannot fly with thee..." She squinted suddenly, not hearing the sprite's reply as she realised that a door was embedded into the thick oak bark of the tree. Taking a step back, she thrust her body against the door once, then twice, and it was on the third time that the bark fell through, causing her to nearly stumble inside. "Sir Firefly, our path is clear. But... who would put a door here?"

"It matters not, we have a was inside!" The sprite cried. "Now I can lead you on at my side!" Flying on into the massive tree, Zelda followed behind, much more curious on the land around her. While she was still extremely desperate to return to her home, she could not help but wonder what it was that had sparked such a dream. The night of the gathering over her Father's engagement celebration did not lead to something this out of the ordinary.

She prayed that she would wake in order to stop her to be step mother. She had no choice, for her Father, for her people.

Inside the tree was the opposite of what it should have been, as humans (or any other creature, of course) had built inside of the tree instead of allowing nature to take its course. And yet, the area was still overgrown in here, mice halting at their entrance. Vegetation and roots hung high from the ceiling, and had to be pushed aside so that the two could move.

The spirit continued to light the way towards a large platform that used to be a fountain, a tall statue of a woman standing above the rock, one arm crumbled away and the other holding a large harp, with a sword embedded into the rock beneath her. Flowers as well as a range of other plants and fungi grew all over the area and cobbles, light shining through the tree and onto the sword.

As the Duke's daughter entered, she was transfixed by the woman. "Who was she, I wonder?"

_"Remove the sword from under."_ Zelda's eyes widened, and so did the sprite's. _"Zelda, take the Sword of Dominus, and your destiny shall unfurl like thunder."_

The sprite floated above the sword, balancing its feet atop the simple sword. "Who spoke? Some sort of ghost?" It hummed as it mused such thoughts, then the Duke's daughter stepped up and onto the pedestal, reaching out to the sword before her. She was halted, however, when the spirit briskly added: "The Lady of the Forest, I am sure of this!"

"She can speak from such a distance?" The sprite nodded, although said nothing whatsoever. Swallowing thickly, Zelda did wonder how this Lady of the Forest knew of her name as she wrapped her chilled fingertips around the hilt of the sword. Eyes gleamed with awe as she wrapped her other hand around the sword. She tugged it once, and a bright glow radiated out from the rock as it broke free of its confinement.

"The sword can only be drawn by a select few." The spirit recited, as if from a storybook. "Though I never believed that it could be drawn by you." The Duke's daughter, rather offended, was about to reply, however a loud hiss reverberated around the tree, causing the two of them to snap their attentions to a large bug that crawled its way into the tree like a spider. "Run!" It commanded. "That thing looks mean!"

Zelda smiled, raising her sword. "Fortunately I wield a sword in this dream!" Racing towards the creature, the Duke's daughter did not hesitate as she threw the sword down onto the monster before it. It screeched in pain, although did not die an straight away retaliated by slashing at the front of her dress with its pincers. She cried out, though the cut was shallow as she dragged the sword up and then down again, sending the creature to the dust.

"Zelda, that was amazing!" The sprite cried, but noticed how she could barely carry the heavy sword because of her age and build. "It's a good thing that you weren't dazing. Are you all right?" While there was a cut to her dress, the Duke's daughter forced a smile and nodded, pulling some moss free and pressing it to her chest tightly. "Shall we find some place bright."

"Yes, we shall." With an exchanged smile, the two scurried through the rest of the tree, and out into the rest of the land before them. With the sprite guiding her, Zelda continued on with a renewed courage. Without hesitation, she pushed on out of the tree and along the path lit up before her. Her sword dragging on the ground, she ran on ahead, eager to find the Lady of the Forest and awake from her dream; her nightmare.

And yet, what she did not see was a shadow staggering through the forest too. They did not walk along the same path that Zelda and the sprite did, and were dazed and confused. Glancing around, their eyes widened in alarm. "Hyrule..." They whispered, holding their body close. "This is Cia's plot: to take over Termina and leave Hyrule as nothing but a blot. Any who get in her way..." They hissed in pain suddenly, raising their hand when the blood in it ran cold, shuddering at what they saw.

The skin was stone.

Chewing at their lip, they pressed onward. They were unsure of how they were had arrived in such a land, though they were under a curse from the Queen of the Night and not able to last much longer. Constantly forced to stop over and over, they grew weaker and weaker as the moon dipped below the horizon and the sun rose over the forgotten land of Hyrule. They continued onward nonetheless, determined to find the Duke's daughter no matter what happened to them. They believed solely in hope, and nothing more.

And so, Termina's Augur stumbled into the morning fog, knowing that he had to find her before the curse took him entirely.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lady

_"You cannot fight cruelty, negativity, and evil. Be an illumination, a light, a flame. Darkness does not exist without these."_

~Unknown~

Child of Light

Chapter 3: The Lady

_Quintus 28th, 1914  
Dominus Forest, Central Hyrule_

They had travelled through the Forest for the entire day, however it seemed that Zelda could still feel fatigue in such a "dream", and called for a rest once the sun dipped low below the horizon once more. Shifting away from the awaiting shadows, both the Duke's daughter and the sprite discovered an abandoned home and decided that this would be their abode for the evening. It was not entirely clean, of course, though Zelda was willing to make such a sacrifice.

As the fire crackled, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts as the sprite on the opposite side tried its hardest to sleep, however it was more difficult than anything. Sprites could only rest once a week or so, but when they were ready to sleep then they would for the entire night without hesitation. Glancing up at the complexion on the Duke's daughter, it sighed and rose up into the air. "What is wrong?"

Zelda sighed deeply, unsure of what to say. She picked up one of the discarded sticks from the ground and prodded the fire, mustering the energy to breathe: "I long for home."

The sprite was confused, not completely understanding what she had meant. Humans and sprites were different, obviously, therefore the spirit voiced its thoughts and confusion with it. "Zelda, what is a "home"?"

She smiled fondly, wistfully, memories of younger days returning to her. "Somewhere you have truly grown." The fire crackled again as the Duke's daughter hoisted her body to her feet, searching around the single roomed home. It was smaller than any house that she had seen before, although was tended to very well before the owner left. The bed was still made, and still usable.

Trekking through the Forest had been extremely hard on Zelda, both physically and emotionally, and she knew it. Without her family at her side, or those like her Augur who seemed to be her only friend, she felt hopelessly alone. Of course the Duke's daughter had her firefly companion at her side, but she longed for someone who she knew and could stay close to.

The firefly watched intently as Zelda, sat on the bed, drew her knees up close to her chest, resting her chin onto her knees as she sighed solemnly. "I desire to be with those who I love, and ones that I cherish with every part of me. I may act like a snappy child who need to be reprimanded constantly, which I am and do, but I want to see Father again because I love him as he loves me." She exhaled. "I wish to see my Augur, because without him... I would be far more gone than the girl that you now see."

_"You are the first and only to reset the sadness within my heart, and is my duty to serve you. I will eternally owe you, therefore I must do everything that I can to serve you and follow what your heart believes for you to do."_

_"My dear, sweet Cia..."_ She shuddered involuntarily.

"Zelda... what is love known by?" Her companion questioned lightly, still confused on the Duke's daughter's connection to these people that she spoke of.

Her shoulders slumped forwards, and she swallowed thickly as memories came over her."When it hurts to say goodbye."

"When do you say goodbye?"

While Zelda did not like being pressed in such a way, she forced a smile onto her face for her companion. "When the Gods want to send you your separate ways." The sounds of the night soon became all that the two of them heard, Zelda's words still lingering on both of their minds. After a while, the Duke's daughter sighed. "We should rest, for I no longer want to feel such sadness."

It may have been selfish, but she did not care.

The firefly nodded silently and set itself at the base of the bed, pulling up part of the bed sheets and cuddling close to it. "You can... come by me, if you wish, as it must be cold in your form." Her companion glowed with happiness as it flew to Zelda's side, her hand wrapping around its small body as they fell asleep. "Hopefully I shall wake from this dream by the morn..." She whispered as she fell into the claws of sleep, desperate to return home, as it was the longest dream that she had ever had.

What the Duke's daughter did not comprehend, however, was that this was no dream.

* * *

_Quintus 29th, 1914  
North Dominus Forest, Greater Hyrule_

Zelda panicked at first when she did not wake back in the confinements of the Golden Palace, but rather still in the abandoned home with the sprite sleeping beside her face, smiling softly. And yet, she knew that the Seer which the sprite had spoken about would surely save her from such a nightmare. All she wanted was to return to her Father and help to stop such a tyranny that was about to befall her country.

It wasn't much longer before the Duke's daughter roused her spirit companions and set back off into the open world again. The early morning light filtered in through the trees, the Forest becoming more vast, the amount of trees decreasing and becoming further apart. The sun, much larger than Zelda had seen before, had barely risen into the sky, signalling that it was only just past dawn.

The Forest transformed into a land filled with more rocks than earthy ground, numerous waterfalls gushing down the crags in the distance, providing moisture for the land. The Duke's daughter took cover as the morning bought an array of grey storm clouds, jumping out of her skin with every bout of lightning. "Have you never seen lightning before?" The sprite asked quietly, confused at her reaction to the weather.

Zelda shook her head. "I have seen such weather before. I simply... did not think that there would be such things in my dream, I swore."

The sharp rocks at her feet suddenly halted, dropping into a deep, sloping abyss that she almost feel into if it weren't for the cry of her companion to stop her, her large sword nearly tumbling down into the blackness of shadows below. Gasping, Zelda sat on her knees for a while to catch her breath before searching around for another way around such an abyss.

Locating a large tree root branching its way between either side of the deep, but small valley. With her sprite to light the grain of the wood, the Duke's daughter balanced her way across the thin roots and onto the other side, refusing to stop despite her companion's words. "Not even just for a minute, my dear?" The spirit pressed as Zelda carried on. "We can wait before meeting the Seer."

"We cannot, we must not." The spirit watched as the Duke's daughter waged on, uncaring for her fright as she headed into an extremely dark cave, one even darker than others that she had passed through before. In the niches and alcoves of such a dark place, mammals, distorted and twisted in nature, lowered themselves into battles stances; claws sharp and singing for bloodshed.

Clambering through such a strange system of caves, the Duke's daughter filtered in through low caverns, high caverns, and the open world with dark vines as her canopy against the stormy weather. The spirit flew on ahead and past Zelda, the only beacon of hope that she had now that the only people which she could eternally trust were gone.

The mist condensed as the caverns began to decrease in complexity and number, like a veil to protect the land from the impending darkness from above. And yet, through the cobbles that paved the way ahead, blossom trees and flowers grew all over the rocks surrounding the two of them, the rain beginning to lighten; just a little.

A strange sense of hope radiated out form her heart, pushing her on and into the distance.

As if on the wind that battled against the blackness of the pall of the storm, a voice seemed to whisper: _"Help me, Zelda."_ The Duke's daughter halted at such a sign, although the spirit aiding her in her plight did not hear such a thing, floating on along the breeze as if nothing had happened. However, once realising that the girl had stopped, it spun around, head tilted.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, listing herself as crazy for a singular moment. "Nothing at all. I just..." She shook her head, momentarily stunned by what she had heard, picking up her sword with a forced smile. "I thought that I had heard a call."

"A call, what nonesense! We should rest, as we have travelled long after morning had commenced."

She exhaled loudly, refusing to give in when she was so close to waking from such a "dream". "I will not rest. I wish to wake from this mess!" Upon her proclaimation, the Duke's daughter headed in the direction of the spirit without hesitation, wading through the fog and past the sprite, dragging her heavy sword behind her.

Crows cawed from high above, their cries echoing all around the small girl as she walked until she spotted ruins in the far distance, her companion clarifying that these were ruins of the Monastery, the one place that Zelda had set her sights on since she had seen the Tree in her dream, persevering until there was nothing left for her to do. She would not reach that tipping point, and she knew it. She would wake before then.

At least, that was what she thought.

The ruins were barely holding itself up, vast and decrepit across a large portion of the Dominus Forest, the ceilings of the upper floors almost entirely eroded away other that tiny parts of the ceiling that were supported by pillars of once pure white stone. Wandering spirits who had once tended to the Monastery filed in between the light and blackness, crying out in high pitches, begging to be freed.

Zelda and her spirit companion glanced around in awe, thick treetops not only acting as a new roof for the Monastery, but as a major support to the wilting building too. And yet, the Duke's daughter halted once more when she heard the voice of the wind call out again: _"Follow my voice."_

"Who are you?" Zelda called out, clutching her sword tightly, alarming the sprite. It tilted its head again and hovered before the young girl, however the Duke's daughter did not say anything to the spirit. "And through this spooky place too?"

The spirit, taken back, flew straight in Zelda's face to catch her attention. "What is wrong with you?" It queried. "The Monastery is ahead, so why do you speaking to the air without a cue?"

"There is a voice calling out to me." The Duke's daughter clarified, irritated at the sprite's sudden change in emotion towards her. "And I suggest that you do not test my judgement, now, shall we?" She gestured towards the way ahead, and the spirit sighed once before flying on ahead themselves. Zelda exhaled deeply herself, wishing for a single moment that she wasn't so harsh.

It was only a dream, though, so it didn't matter either way; that's what she had thought.

They walked underneath a broken archway and down into a dark underpass that apparently lead straight into the Monastery. According to the spirit, the underpass was used to escort people in and out of the Monastery in times of crisis, leading the Duke's daughter to think one thing: why had her "dream" gone into this much depth.

The passageway was incredibly short, and lead into what seemed to be the main part of the Monastery. While more of the stone that made up the holy building was more present here, mainly because more of the roof was there to protect the interior, however a large tree had grown throughout the very centre of the room, crags and leaves dotted all around it.

Shaking her head, the spirit stopped for a moment. "We are not there yet!" It cried. "We must find the Seer and be well met!"

A door shined bright through the shadows cast by the gigantic tree, leading straight into the most magnificent part of the Monastery yet. Stone dominated over nature here, pillars holding gemstones (green, red, and blue in colour) lining the walls and completely opening the way to the main part of submission and worship in the Monastery. The same statue that watched over the Sword of Dominus stood inside too, on the other side of the room with the same half smile of hope.

And yet, what caught their attention the most was the large stained glass window hanging high opposite them, picturing a cloaked woman illuminated by the sunlight. _"You are here at last..."_ The voice called out to them, emanating from the window itself. Zelda stepped forward in shock, and this was the time that her companion heard the voice as well, gasping in shock and recognition.

"It is the Lady of the Forest, imprisoned behind the glass! How has this come to pass?"

A low grumbling sounded without warning, catching the two Heroes off guard. The Duke's daughter raised her sword as much as she physically could as large shadows from above shifted with ear shattering groans. "Who _dares_ to challenge the Queen of the Night?" An imposing voice demanded, though neither Zelda nor her spirit companion spoke.

The sunlight shone straight onto the figures, revealing two living statues, still made from stone and yet moving as if humanoid, holding spears in one palm and their heads in another. Their eyes locked on the two Heroes below, thrusting their weapons downward to end them.

The Duke's daughter used her quick reflexes to dodge the strikes, both of which sent shock waves through the ground that tore up the tiled ground. "T-This is a dream! Nothing more than a—"

"Trust not what you see!" Her spirit replied. "They want us dead, it seems real to me!"

And the firefly was correct, as the two guards of the Monastery were quick to attempt to murder and traitors to the apparent Queen of the Night, smashing up pillars and anything else that stood between them and the small Heroes. "What do we do?!" Zelda cried as she huddled behind a pillar, holding her companion close as they both caught their breath.

"The Lady of the Forest is trapped behind the glass." Her companion repeated from earlier as the two guards shattered the pillar that they hid behind, causing them to scream as the Duke's daughter lugged her heavy sword behind her, covering her face as wood and stone billowed up into the air. "If we could break the glass, then maybe we could free the Lady of the Forest, who could stop them before we pass."

Zelda spared a glance up to the window that stood high into the air. "But I cannot climb that high, let alone break it..." She gasped as a spear nearly split through her entire body, barely jumping out of the way as the spear sliced through the air past her face. "Sir Firefly, may you be quick?!"

"I am thinking!" It snapped in response, however they both did not mean such anger because it was masking the fear that came over them, especially when one of the spears took out Zelda's feet from underneath her, sending her barrelling into a mound of wood and stone in the corner of the Monastery; cornered. "No!"

The Sword of Dominus skittered from her hand, leaving the Duke's daughter completely vulnerable as her spirit friend racked its brain for some form of solution in such a sort space of time. Zelda's stomach flipped numerous times as the two guards towered above her, securing their heads back onto their bodies as one slammed its spear into the ground, fully barred her from fleeing as the other readied itself to kill her.

"Father... I hope to come back to you..." She choked, holding her hands over her face and waiting for the moment when she would bolt upright in her bed, her Father rushing in to calm her.

It did not happen.

The firefly, eyes wide as the spear came down to kill its friend, darted in front of the Duke's daughter and summoned all of the light that it possible could, blinding the large guard so much that it lifted the spear back up into the air in order to cover its eyes. Grinning with pride, the firefly tugged at Zelda's dress. "Come on, we don't have time to stop! I may have a way to beat the clock!"

"Do tell, Sir!"

As the two guards recovered from such a fright, the firefly pointed up to the platform that swung dangerously back and forth on two thin chains because of the commotion in the room. Her companion then gestured towards the gemstones atop the pillars that hadn't been knocked down. "If you may distract the guards, then lighting up the gems will release the Lady. If what the Lady had told me once was true, then it won't end in a mayday."

"But I—" Zelda began, only to come to terms with the fact that she had no other choice but to follow the orders of her companion. "All right, but be brisk!"

As the firefly fluttered away, the two guards finally recovered from being blinded so easily, angry and quickly spotted the Duke's daughter, rushing after her. The firefly raced up to the top of the Monastery, finding a cog system that would change the colour of the disc in use on the circle depending on how much you turned the handle. Smiling, it began turning the handle until the green disc was at the top.

"Are you almost there?" Came a voice from below, then follow by a cry as a spear scraped her arm. "I have seen faster speeds from a mare!"

The firefly did not respond, generating light within itself and shining it through the disc. An orb of green flew out into the Monastery, lighting up the green gemstone when the orb hit it once, infused with magic. "I'm close!" This was Zelda's companion's only response as it pushed the handle again, changing the disc to blue and doing the same, then red, realising that the purple gemstone had shattered on the ground; but it didn't matter.

Zelda jammed her sword into one of the guard's legs, ducking beneath the strike of a spear before huddling behind a large mound of rubble. As each gemstone was filled with light, part of the stained glass window shattered, and it didn't catch the attention of the guards until all three gemstones were lit up, shattering all of the glass around the figure in the design.

The Duke's daughter, exhausted, sank to her knees, the tight grip on her sword failing as she gave up trying to pull the sword out from the guard's leg, an explosion of light from the window directing itself at the guards. They crumpled to the ground, then disintegrated into nothing but ashes. The firefly, its work done, shot down towards Zelda, who held her hand up with a tired smile. "You did it... Sir Firefly."

Then the figure that was incorporated into the window crashed out from the confinements of the magic that had created it, leaving Zelda and her companion to stare in shock as she mustered up the courage and strength to get to her feet and pick up her blade.

A sphere of light, much like the one that Zelda had drifted down in, descended from the now broken stained glass window and split into two, one resting at the ground and another flying around the Duke's daughter before holding itself up; suspended in the air. The first bout of light soon condensed into a tight form before bursting, revealing the same hooded figure that was once in the window.

"Lady of the Forest, are you all right?" The Lady said nothing in particular, raising her head and nodding simply, bright blue eyes locking onto the Duke's daughter. "This is Zelda, the one you were searching for with all of your might."

The Lady smiled, taking Zelda's hand. "I am Hylena, the Priestess that watches over these grounds. I was trapped by those creatures with the power to effortlessly pound."

The Duke's daughter smiled. "Madame, snared I am in this dreamland. I am ready to wake up now, so please do your magic with a wave of your hand."

Hylena, eyes wide, was taken back by such a claim that magic whirred through her weak form, a familiar sensation falling over her. Inhaling sharply, Hylena grabbed Zelda's other hand. "Child, a vision has come to me. I will say more when the time is correct, however there is something that you must see." Tilting her head, the Duke's daughter's eyes fluttered shut, and she was lost to reality.

_She looked upon a land, the one that she stood in then, but it seemed brighter; happier. "Once the sun shone upon a land,of sequinned valleys and peaks of white. And at night, ruined castles glowed with alabaster light. From the stars and crescent moon, a Queen of Light ruled this rambling place." The voice was calm, caressing her as a woman stood tall, reminding Zelda of her Mother._

_"Each night she walked the castle alone, her luminosity dawn's own face. Until one night there was no trace. The Queen had vanished, and with her the light." Then the land transformed into the one that Zelda knew well, and it chilled her. "Dark resided in its place. The usurper hid from sight. She sent her daughters in her stead. The sun, the stars, and the crescent moon, they pilfered from the sky. Extinguished them with a monsoon."_

_The voice began to fade, though said one last thing before the vision diminished. "Then dark creatures conquered the land, our lives soon snuffed out at a wave of the usurper's hand."_

The Duke's daughter awoke with a gasp, stumbling back and out of the Priestess's hands, eyes wide as she glossed her eyes over the world surrounding her. The voice that spoke to her was so gentle and kind, but in a familiar and loving way that Zelda could not hope to understand at the moment. She bowed her head, sinking to her knees as Cia's presence washed over her.

"Thank you for the story, but... now I wish to wake." Zelda whispered, clasping her hand. "There is nothing else here that I have to make."

Hylena exhaled loudly, holding her frail hands out to help the Duke's daughter to her feet. "I understand that you desire to "wake"..." She clarified softly as Zelda was hoisted to her feet, the Lady's complexion turning sad. "But what you see here, and in that vision, was real and nowhere near fake."

Zelda stomped her foot onto the ground. "No, unacceptable! I do not wish to be here to learn a fable!"

Hylena shook her head, gesturing for Zelda to walk on ahead as she spoke. "All around us lies the land of Hyrule. I am afraid that this is no dream, and not believing so will make you a fool. The only way home is through a magic link, a mirror behind the throne, stolen by the Queen of the Night. The sole path home. "How are you able to draw blood in a "dream"? This is real, not a simple conscious stream."

"How do I such a thing? I have all ready seen the Sun, Moon and Stars under the sky's wing." The Duke's daughter commanded as the surged on ahead, no longer feeling the comforting presence from the Monastery.

The Lady of the Forest stopped Zelda with a hand to her shoulder, spinning the young girl around. "You must to banish the night. Bring back the Stars, the Sun, the Moon, and in turn the light. These are symbols, a representation of what you have seen this day and night."

The Duke's daughter scoffed, gesturing wildly to the spirit companion that had guided her to the Sword of Dominus and further onward until the ruins of the Monastery that towered over this "Hyrule" for such a long time. "My Father awaits!" She cried helplessly, eyes wide and innocent. "The firefly said that you'd help me post haste!" She paid no mind to the spirit's moans and complaints, staring straight at Hylena.

The Lady of the Forest smiled sweetly, letting Zelda go. "Do not despair, my dear. I created Navi to aid you through my powers as a Seer."

As the Duke's daughter carried onward, she spoke her thoughts aloud until she halted suddenly. "A bug the size of a pin. No good, I—" Hylena tilted her head when the girl cut herself off without warning, the spirit gliding into a stop and bumping into Zelda. "It cannot be. Do my eyes such deceive me?" She took hesitant steps forwards, and then jolted into a quick run that Hylena could not keep up with.

There was a small part of the Monastery where light rarely hit it, away from the main statue that stood tall on these sacred grounds. When the afternoon sunlight did fold itself into that part of the Monastery, however, it lit up another statue that was recently added, arms almost covering the face so that the Duke's daughter barely recognised it. She skidded into a stop before the statue, weak at the knees.

She place her hand on the back of the statue's neck, eyes warm as she stared into familiar, scared eyes. "Augur, how are you...?!"

"He was cursed to this place like you and I, and barely made it to such a place before changing into this form." Zelda glanced over her shoulder as Hylena stepped forward, turning back after a few moments after dropping her sword, flinching at the sound that it made as she wrapper her arms around the statue. "Despite this, my dear, you should not choose to mourn."

"Mourn, how can I not do so? If what you say is true, then my hope is gone with him, and there is nothing that I can do!" She tightened her grip around the stone form, tears threatening to spill. "Never shall I recover the Sun, the Stars, and the Moon. If I can return home any other way, then it will not be too soon! Please say that this is nothing more than a premonition."

The girl's spirit companion rested on the statue's shoulder, rubbing Zelda's shoulder as some form of comfort as the Priestess's shoulders slumped. "No, my dear, there is no other way home without the light to banish the darkness." There was a pregnant silence that ensued, and many long minutes of suppressed sobs passed before the Duke's daughter came to a resolve. "What is it, miss?"

Zelda pivoted around, arms still in the same place as before. "If I collect the Sun, Stars, and the Moon, will I be able to bring him back?" Hylena sighed, contemplating such a term.

"I..."

"A simple "yes" or "no" will suffice."

The Priestess momentarily smiled, taken back to a memory of the past with Zelda's snap, then shook her head in order to free herself, glancing back at the other orb of light behind her. "I believe so, yes. You may be able to free him if you fix Hyrule's mess." An overwhelming sense of joy washed over the Duke's daughter, causing her to smile after so long of being in the darkness of purgatory.

"Where is the Sun, the Stars, and the Moon? I must leave soon."

Hylena hummed, pulling her hood further down her face as she fell into deep thought. "For the sun and moon, seek the highest and lowest room."

Zelda, noting the missing clue for one of the artifacts, asked: "And what of the Stars, how will I reach the skies?"

"Why, child, the answer lies above you." The Priestess replied softly, raising a hand towards the other light that remained high above them. "Open your eyes, and you shall understand too." The Duke's daughter watched as the light took on the numerous shapes of Stars, the ones that she was searching for. Her eyes widened in awe and wonder, thanking all Gods that she knew for witnessing such a sight.

And yet, before she could marvel over such a sight for too long, the Stars flew in her direction. She leaped out of the way, releasing her arms from the statue as the Stars flew into the statue's heart, flooding the entire room with light. The Duke's daughter grimaced, avoiding the piercing light until it diminished completely, and then testing whether she was able to see without being blinded.

When she turned her eyes up, although, she did not see the statue any longer, but the Prophet standing there instead; bewildered.

She ran forwards to support him when his legs gave out, holding him close as tears of happiness now threatened to flow. "The power of the Stars has returned you." She cheered into his neck, joyous to feel warmth instead of cold stone. "Maybe there is hope in this matter now too."

She pulled away, staring deep into his blue eyes that shined with confusion and happiness. He parted his lips to speak, however Hylena moved forwards to help the both of them to their feet, supporting Link when he stumbled. "While this may not lead to the warmest of welcomes, I greet you as well as I can. I assume that you remember how you arrived here, young man. Your visions will have told you much about your destiny."

The Prophet, after a long few moments, nodded. "I remember Cia taking me up the castle tower, demanding that I explain about what I had planned with Her Grace. When I refused, she shoved me through a mirror, and I worked under an influence she had cast upon me until I reached this place." The Duke's daughter, despite what she had always been told, held the boy close.

"Cia did this?" Zelda asked, to which her response was a silent nod of agreement. "This is all my fault, for I should have realised that something was amiss."

"That no longer matters, my dear. You are both restored, and for that your mission is now clear." Hylena explained, resting against the wall as her bones felt weary. "You both now stand in Hyrule, a forgotten kingdom that Cia, the Queen of the Night, has taken over because of the power that she holds in Termina. You must find and return with the Sun and Moon, which both stand at the highest and lowest points on this land, and keep each other near."

Navi floated forwards, hands tucked behind her back. "May I follow too?"

"There is a Faerie, or a firefly, in such a world?" Link questioned, holding up his free hand for Navi to fly into hesitantly. "Such beings are said to provide assistance that we need in this destiny unfurled." The spirit giggled and sat in his hand for a while as Hylena continued as she turned to the Duke's daughter.

"First go back from whence you came, past the altar you woke the previous day. Seek help along the way. Through a Tree of Thorns sharp and tangled. Approach everything that you see at every angle. You are a Child of Light. You have the power to alter the fate cast upon us by the night." Navi hovered above the two Heroes, fluttering nervously over the idea of what fate had been pushed upon them.

The Duke's daughter smiled and nodded genuinely. "I understand."

But Hylena was not finished, pointing to Zelda's crown. "Now, listen carefully, keep that charmed crown upon your brow. Never remove it, now." She paused, then pulled out a small flute from within her cloak, hunched over figure struggling to place it in Zelda's hand. "One last thing before I go: if you should ever despair, my dear."

"Thank-you." She whispered, then her eyes widened as she remembered who else she was striving to see again. "Wait, but I must know: my Father, is he all right? I am surrounded by an endless night..."

"Sorry, Child of Light, I do not bear such information to comfort you, and you should be on your way. I must prevent imprisonment again, as my power is weak no matter what I may say." Hylena whispered as she turned back towards the altar in the main room, vanishing into the cool air around them. "Goodbye..."

Many moments of silence passed as the Heroes stared at the spot where the Priestess once stood, a lingering regret multiplying in their stomachs because they had very little time to speak. Navi, steeling her courage, flew down to meet the eyes of her old and new companions. "We should move in the direction of the North Western Skies if we are to find the highest of the high. Hopefully the end if not yet nigh."

The Prophet, once he had parted with the Duke's daughter, smiled softly. "I suppose that we are able to fight Cia after all, no matter what has happened to either of us." Zelda tilted her head, pressing for Link to succumb to the memories of what occurred on the morn after Great Friday. "The Gods showed me a premonition, but by the time that I had returned to the Palace the next day, you were dead and far from us."

The Duke's daughter gasped. "So this really is no dream?" He shook his head, biting his lip.

"No, it is not, but that does not matter now." He said quickly, giving up on such etiquette and taking Her Grace's hand. "We must stop Cia before she destroys both Hyrule and Termina, and we cannot stall in making her take her final bow."

She smiled a little, though caught his attention as they made their way out of the safety of the Monastery, her sword now back in her hand. "I'm glad that you are here with me, especially since this is no dream, but a nightmare in reality instead."

He forced a smile himself, the power of the Stars radiating out from his eyes, making them a shade brighter. "And I can rest knowing that you have a chance of returning home, and my job of protecting the Royal Family can no longer end in vain." The Duke's daughter stopped, her hand falling from his as he walked on ahead, and she realised how lonely she had been in Hyrule, and how lonely she would have been in Termina if it were not for him.

Something stirred in her heart as she ran after him, her spark igniting through Cia's influence on this land. She would do anything to pay the debt to her Augur, and she would not stop until it was done.

And so they wandered the twilight forest, far from home. As the stars became their only light, except for their firefly of course, they went on alone. Anxious for the comforts of the family who could not trace her, Zelda and Link searched on for the Sun and Moon, desperate for her Father to be freed from what he had fallen into.

And, somewhere in the night, perched upon a throne in the dark, waited the usurper, Cia, to snuff out Zelda's spark and rid the Prophet's light now that she had failed once before. Back in Hyrule, as the Duke faced a bout of heartbreak and despair now that hope was dying in their Kingdom, they faced a new evil at a wave of the hand of the Queen of the Night. What neither Heroes knew, was that the day of Holy Saturday in their homeland bought more than sacredness.

The Dam that the Augur had warned about was failing suddenly collapsed, leaving both Hyrule and Termina now hanging in the balance.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ All right, so there is Chapter 3. Now, I do want to stress that I could now leave this technically complete, however, if there are enough people wanting for a return, I may come back to this story after a break to finish it because I do have a number of ideas on the future of this story; especially the ending. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I'll be waiting for what you all think/want!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
